quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Erkle's Domain
Erkle's Domain is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. This level is intended for 2-4 players in Multiplayer. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. The name, Erkle's Domain, was chosen because the author was tired of names that sounded evil. He felt they were overdone. Quick Level Completion * Head to your left, up a ramp, and drop into the hole at the top. * Proceed forward to the wall, then turn around while swimming to the surface of the Water. * Step onto the Elevator straight ahead, then jump to the platform in front of you. * Head to your left and go through the Door at the far side. * Go around the Teleporter to your left to reach the Teleporter to your right, the one with the exit sign beside it. * Go through the Teleporter to exit the level. Walkthrough Kill the Rottweiler to your left, then blow up the Radioactive Container to your further left to kill a Zombie beside it. Kill the Death Knight between the Radioactive Container and your starting orientation, then look upwards to kill another Death Knight on a platform above you. Collect the Shells to your left, then turn around to face a pool of Slime. Drop into the Slime, then turn right to collect the Nailgun in the darkened corner. Use the Elevator to your left to exit the slime and reach the floor above, then kill the Ogre to your left. Collect the Shells and 25 Health straight ahead, then collect the 25 Health to your right. Ignore the Biosuit to your left for the moment, instead turning around to face the Elevator. Jump across the pit to look into a small hole. Kill the Vore, Scrag, Rottweiler, and Enforcer inside. Collect the Biosuit you previously ignored, then return to the starting room. Head up the ramp where the Radioactive Container was, then drop into the hole at the end to reach the Water below. Collect the Shells to your left in this section, then swim forward to the next section to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun to your left. Look upwards to kill the 6 Rotfish, then swim to the surface of the Water above you. Turn around at the top, then climb onto the thin ledge of the platform where you killed the Death Knight earlier. Collect the Thunderbolt to your left, then step onto the Elevator straight ahead. It will move slightly, but provide an easier jump to reach the platform straight ahead. Cross the cross with the Crucified Zombie to reach the area where you killed the Vore, then go through the Door to your left. Collect the Grenade Launcher in the room. Straight ahead is a Teleporter, this just leads back to the area where you fought the Ogre while showing the message "huh-huh, that was cool.". Ignore this Teleporter, instead turning right to reach the wall before turning left. Proceed forward towards the Teleporter with the exit sign to your right to leave the level. As you leave the level, the message "Erkle's gonna be pissed." will quickly appear. Enemies Glitches * The message "do you suck?" should appear when you open the Door, but never is shown in-game. * The message "I like smileys" is connected to the Rottweiler, though as Monsters cannot trigger messages it does not appear in-game. * The message "this is cool, huh-huh" is connected to the Radioactive Container, though does not appear in-game for similar reasons as the previous message. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Singleplayer start location. * Biosuit room. * Beside Door, side opposite Teleporters. * On Elevator near Thunderbolt. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels